William Graham
"When I'm asked why I do what I do I say its so I can come home to a place like this and not find it burning. Whenever I'm questioned on my methods, I ask whoever it is if they would rather live with me, or those wolven bastards from the north. The sheep have no right to question the dog that keeps them safe from the wolves" ''(Will Graham) '''William Graham' also known as Tooth ripper '''and '''Wolfs bane was a pirate hunter of Hearthen blood that existed during the rise of the Family Hearth. He was a protector of overseas trade routs and notorious bounty hunter specifically of Woag raiders. Appearance William Graham was described as a man of average height with a lean wiry build from years of fighting and sailing. His skin bronze in color like most Hearthen, was often described as weathered in appearance due to constant exposure to salt air. He kept his hair long and unwashed in order to ward off bites and stray daggers according to him and was missing his right eye, a wound he had received in his youth. He kept a trimmed but often wiry beard. When on land he wore finely tailored outfits usually to better fit in with high society mingling in order to get more funding for expeditions north to take the fight to the Woag. On the sea he favored light breathable sailors garb, and his heavy armored coats during battle. During his fighting, Will would wear thick leather longcoats with metal plates sewn into the underside of the fabric. The left arm of his coat was thickened and treated in fire resistant materials so he could light his left hand ablaze during battle with the enemy. The Graham Piece During the rise of the Hearth and Age of Expansion, it was common for bounties to be placed on the killing of Woag pirates in order to keep the trade routs safe. Will Graham very quickly found his place among their ranks as the most prolific of these pirate hunters. As proof of his kills he ordered his men to pull the fangs from every Woag they killed and brought them in bags to be counted by the golden bank. This practice of using fangs as proof of kills soon became common, and using woag fangs as currency was popular among pirate hunters. After a fashion, the standard weight of coins was set at the weight of ten fangs per unit or ten fangs per Graham. This became the standard unit of measured weight among hearth merchants. Red right hand ''"In the gathering storm waits Will Graham in his dusty black coat and his red right hand" '' A peculiar piece of equipment William Graham was known for having was the thickened left sleeve of his armor. Wielding a sword in one hand Graham had the glove of his right arm coated with metal plates, treated leather and other materials so that he was able to catch blades with his free hand. This was further treated with flame resistant materials. Using Goran inspired Techmaturgy he would dip the right hand in a low temperature burning fuel and light it ablaze during fights. This was useful in his own description for frightening, burning, blinding, and disorienting an enemy, allowing him to deliver lethal strikes with his boarding saber. Death The pirate hunter met an unfortunate and bloody end in the north during a raid into Woag lands. Legend has it his ship was sunk in the icy waters around southern coast of the frozen Isles and Graham himself managed to get onto a floating iceberg. There he stood challenging any and all to kill him, boasting that the fighting would keep him warm. The woag obliged, sending their warriors one at a time to fight the marooned pirate hunter until one of them eventually overcame him. The bodies piled on the iceberg were never moved leaving a grim monument to Will Graham's final stand.